


In the house of love

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Romance, Series: In the house of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, happiness and romance awaits</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the house of love

**Author's Note:**

> This stoy involves MPREG, so please don't read if that offends

## In the house of love

by Latoya

**Archivist's note** : MPREG means male pregnancy 

Disclaimer: Boys don't belong to me and no money is being made just fun. 

I would love to thank Elaine for her encouragement and also for the beta. 

* * *

"Fly. Fly. Fly," the little girl cried as she sat at her dad's exhausted feet. 

"Not now sweetie, daddy's tired and he needs to rest for a moment, then I'll do it again okay?" 

"Fly", the little girl whined, as her bottom lip started to quiver and her gray eyes shimmered with unshed tears. She looked up at her father with huge watery eyes. "Fly." Then the sniffles came followed by whimpers, ready to turn into sobs. "Fly." 

"Ah he taught you to do that well didn't he?" 

Right before the sobs could come, Henri swooped down and picked the child up, and the child giggled happily as Henri swung her in the air. Her black curls bouncing with her excitement. "Looks like you wore your father out didn't you?", he said as he nuzzled the little girl's cheek. 

"Wheeee, fly," she chanted over and over as Henri swung her around again and again. 

"Hey H, not so high okay, maybe lower like ground level, you can never be too careful, you know." 

"Okay no more flying, your daddy is spasing out on me. How about something else like this?" He picked her up and blew on her stomach. That made the child laugh louder. 

"H, H, H, H." She chanted excitedly. 

"Snatchies" Rafe came into the living room and took the child from H. Bouncing her on his hip as he zoomed around the crowded living room. But he had to stop short when Simon blocked their passage. 

"Rafe this is your captain speaking to you and he demands that you hand over that child", Simon said in mock seriousness as he lifted the child from Rafe's arms and began to make funny faces at her. 

"Uncle Simon," the little girl said loudly as she threw her arms around his shoulders and give him a slobbery wet kiss on his cheek. Which made Simon make an even funnier face and the little girl giggled more. 

"Where's Papa, where's Papa, where's Papa?", she repeated over and over demanding an answer. 

Simon bowed his head, he didn't want to see the disapointment in the little girl's eyes as he told her that her father wasn't able to come home. "I'm sorry sweetie but......." He stopped unable to finish as the bundle of energy in his arms fell silent and stopped bouncing. 

"Sandburg, I think your daughter needs you right now", Simon said gruffly, disappointed himself that the little girl was sad. 

Blair Sandburg was at his side the instant he had heard that his daughter needed him. He took the now silent child from Simon's arms but she instantly wiggled from his grasp so he put her on the floor, and she crawled over to the door, where she would sit and wait for Papa to come home, and cried when he didn't. 

"It's gonna be okay sugar", Blair said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He looked up at Simon, Rafe and H and then back down at his daughter who sat intently with her eyes on the door. A few crystal tear drops fell from her eyes. 

She looked up sharply as the door knob began to rattle, then the door opened and a blue stroller rolled through the door. She started crying loudly now, that wasn't daddy. 

"Hey sweetie, why so sad? I thought that you would be glad to see me Sonia." Jim Ellison bent down and picked his daughter up. 

It had been a close call, the doctors had said that they were in danger of losing their son, and told Blair and the rest of the gang that they weren't allowed to see Jim. Not that Blair could bring himself to look at Jim in that hospital bed, looking pale and fragile, their son still inside Jim's swollen belly also sick. The young man had collapsed with grief when the doctors had put Jim into intensive care and said that it was the most dangerous time for Jim and the baby. The doctors said that he might lose one or both of them and he couldn't handle the thought of either happening. But there Jim and the baby were, healthy and whole. 

The life and the energy were back as Sonia bounced up and down in her father's arms. 

"Jim." Blair rushed over and gave his lover a hug and a kiss on the lips. "What happened, and why didn't you call me so I could pick you up from the hospital? Are you all right? Did you take your vitamins, and did you have a glass of milk and some lunch?" 

"Well mother, I had everything that I needed while I was at the hospital. Doctor Johnson released me and Alec with a clean bill of health. Don't you want to see your son other than mothering me?" 

Blair pulled the stroller closer to him and moved the blue and tan knit blanket back, revealing two tiny curled fists and a tiny head with short bristles of brown hair. The baby turned and opened gray eyes on him. He stroked the soft short hair and mumured words of love to the baby. 

"I don't know Chief, but I get the feeling those gray eyes are here to stay". Jim said after looking at his daughter and then to his new son. 

"I don't care if their eyes are pink, I'd still love both of them and you and Simon and everyone here", Blair said kissing his new son's cheek. 

"Me too Blair, me too", Jim said, wrapping his arm around his lovers waist. 

"Ahhhhhhhh, we love you guys too", the whole major crime gang chorused from the background making Jim and Blair both blush. " I get to hold the new baby first", Meghan said as she made her way to the blue stroller. 

Jim and Blair walked out of the loft and onto the balcony to find a little privacy. "Are you sure that your ok? I love you so much and I couldn't stand to ever lose you", Blair asked, his voice low. 

"I'm fine sweetheart, and I love you to", Jim said, tilting his lover's head up so he could brush his lips softly against Blair's. 

"I love my daddies too," Sonia chimed in, her sang song voice, carrying through Cascade on gentle breezes. 

All Was Right In The World. A New Life Had Been Created By Two Loving Hearts. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
